Duck tattoo
by OrangeFood
Summary: In all honesty Jace shouldn't have taken that bet, but he was a Herondale and they didn't back out of bets. Then again, his friends should have waited until he wasn't drunk. He was sent to get a tattoo, not just any a duck one. Those bloodthirsty beasts. At least the red head who works at the parlor is cute and badass athe same time. Tattoo Parlor AU.


In all honesty, Jace should have not taken that bet, but.. he was a Herondale, and they didn't back out of a bet.

Then again, at least his friends should have waited until he wasn't drunk. He was supposed to make out with the first person that walked into the bar. So, he agreed and they all just stared at the door like the weirdo they were. Until this old dude walked in. Jace's smirk dropped, and he groaned.

A week later, after his friends spent ages figuring out what to do as a punishment. He was sent to get a tattoo, no just any, a duck one. Urg tiny blood thirsty demons. The only way Jace could save this was if he made the tattoo of the duck look manly. So how.

So he strolled into the parlor, MorningStar. He noticed how.. sleek the entire place looked, the wood walls were covered with sketches and artwork from head to toe. There was a red head that was just there in the place wearing a black dress and arms full of her tattoos. She was just standing there behind a desk. Jace had to admit she was pretty hot, her hair was like on fire, it was glowing almost like an ember. She lifted her head from the desk to meet his eyes, her eyes were such a light green.

"Whatcha want? Tatt or piecing?" She said looking at him, the ring on her eyebrow glimed slightly as she looked down again.

"I lost a bet," He said. "Tattoo." He said, she nodded and looked over his body, it was only a few seconds but Jace smirked, she noticed.

"Is this how you get all your other tattoos stupidity?" She said. Jace looked at his right arm and shook his head. it was full of meaningful stuff except that chicken drumstick, that he got from a dare.

"So I have to get a.. duck." He grited out, she snorted.

"What do you have against those poor ducks." She said stepping away from her table to walk over to him, he realised how short she was, around five foot three? He was over a feet taller than her.

"They are blood thirsty beasts." He said, she raised her eyebrows.

"Let's go figure out what you want." She walked into a room, he followed of course. In the room was a computer and an interesting printer. "Well sit down I ain't got all day." She said waking up her computer.

It turned out alright since she had a tiny duck surrounded by thorns and the words. "Never trust 'em" She coloured it in and printed several sized and placed them over his arm, lightly grazing his skin with her tiny fingertips.

"This work?" She asked.

"Can you make the words slightly bigger?" He said, she did what he asked and printed them out again. After ten minutes they went down stairs to ink.

The basement was huge, it was furnished with more art, not necessaryly tattoo artwork but it could be for tattoos but it seemed almost to beautiful to be on skin. There was two tattooing areas, she popped him to an station and started.

It was the same pain, maybe a bit more because of the location but it was okay. The entire time he tried making some conversation, he learned a bit her life and she with his life. At the end of the experience, Jace would stay he was friends with her, though the only bond experience was her hunched over his arm poking him with a needle that would leave an image forever on his skin.

Yeah, an interesting friendship is blooming.

"Hey just a random question, how old were you when you opened this?" Jace would have to say, he has no idea her age other than the fact that she legally could drank.

"Eighteen," She muttered, Jace's eyeballs popped out of his head, well not literally.

"Is that Legal?" She shushed him working of the words.

"Don't move or I'll write blood thirsted breasts." She said concentrating heavily on the words, it was actually cute they way she wrinkled his noes slightly. "My brother technically and Legally brought this. But for a Christmas gift he have it to me, since I already 18 by August. I already had several inks." She paused the machine and pointed to to a few tattoos, his favourite was a blank ink band around her wrist.

"What's your name?" Jace asked tired of referring her as she or her.

She dabbed at an area where there was a bit to much ink. "You can call me Clary," She muttered, starting the machine again and Jace felt the familiar stinging or scratching. Level of pain. "And yours?"

"Jace," He said coolly. She looked up at his face for a brief moment.

"You look like a Jace." Jace chuckled at that.

"Thanks, you look like a Clary. It suits you." He said, the last part was for him, but she heard. She had a faint blush settle on her cheeks which made her adorable.

She quickly finished up the rest before she cleaned everything up and wrapped it up. Jace would just throw the wrapping later. They ended up at the counter after half an hour of each other.

"So cash or credit?" She asked, Jace decided to make his move, she was not only a badass, but was insanely cute when she was embarrassed.

"Credit," He told her leaning closer. "So date or hookup."

"Date," Clary said bringing out the machine. "So stud or man-whore?"

"Definitely stud." He pushed in his pin and pulled it up turning the machine back to her. "Spitfire or Gingersnap?"

She wrinkled her noes. "Spitfire.. dye blonde or bleached blonde?" She said innocently writing something down, she handed him the receipt to him who was surprised.

"Neither, Natural." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Mundane or Mundie?" She frowned deeply, making Jace worry about being too rude.

"I'm not a mundane." She tilted her head slightly and nodded at a person behind her. "Hey Jordan, Whatcha want this time, better yet what did you lose?" She said shooing Jace away.

"Sober me had no idea about Star Wars trivia, so drunk me should have no chance." He said. "I hate Maia and Simon taking advantage of me when I'm drunk." She punched his shoulder. She started toward the computer room. Jace questioned the relationship silently as he watched the encounter between the two.

"What do you have to get?" She said,

"Something related to my lover." He wiggled his eyebrows. Jace felt slightly jealous, Jordan was handsome. He was tall only about two inches short than Jace. He had Hazel coloured eyes, he didn't really get a look too well. He had slightly curly hair that fell down his head in slightly curls. The dark hair stood out against his pale skin.

"Don't you cheat on Maia!" Clary laughed slapping his shoulder, she turned back to Jace and waved. "I'll see ya at Nine!" She said before closing the door.

Jace looked down at the forgotten receipt, where a number and address was shown.

 _He was so screwed._

 _ **So I could have added more but I decided not to. I might make it a two or three part.**_

 ** _Inspired by: Next time don't get distracted by the pretty girl. By . ._**

 ** _Words: 1256 Date: publish date._**


End file.
